


it's okay, it takes time

by clefaeries



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Choking, Gray Jedi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, NSFW, Slow Burn, [LET'S GET THIS OUT THE WAY IT'S A KYLO REN FIC SO OFC IT'S GOT SOME], [for l8r chaps], [mmm probs more tags but this is jst a start], [or y'know grey jedi]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clefaeries/pseuds/clefaeries
Summary: Being sought out by the First Order by your mechanic skills was gratifying in itself, but working on high-personnel ships in the FN sector? Stars, you were blessed.Well, you were, until an odd-job fixing some panels left you face-to-mask with the imposing, immense, and utterly inexplicable Commander of the First Order.Fuck.[AKA, the fic about how reader gets way in over her head and hops on Kylo's highway trip to proverbial hell.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0 ☆ Prelude  
> How Reader-chan spends her days, and the cheesy events before the First Order creates the first of many waves in her life.

Being surrounded by holoprints, calipers, wirestrippers, and grease stains was your life. 

You never minded the untidiness of it all – the hectic atmosphere twenty-four/seven, the constant come 'nd go of both clientele and pals, eccentric ships passing through your dock repair after constant repair – it was so much fun! 

… _Most_ of the time, anyway. Some ships were a bitch to fix up. 

But mostly, you enjoyed walking around in scruffy overalls without any stressors – just you and your tools and your ships and your radio. All was good.

You never really had many _actual_ problems, anyway? Just money, and a diminishing family circle as more and more people abandoned you due to your wanting to become an engineer.  _"We're paying for your education, at least become a_ _goddamn office worker"_ was the gist of what they said to you, but did they not realise it would be so much easier for you to become an engineer? You know ships, you... don't know economy. Does anybody know anything about the economy, anyway? _Nope._ So they can shut their mouths. Whatever. 

There was security in the little bubble you created; the slums of the Capita was a place you thrived in, because sososo _many_ different people came through here, so many bizarrely dressed humans and even aliens looking for your services _(albeit, most of the time because they got denied by legally registered practices... yikes)_ and so many stories to be told as you spend hours pressed against all kind of shuttle crevices, listening to space battles and heist stories from smugglers, war stories from vet's who come by to have their prized crafts juiced up and looking nice, just like in their prime.

A resolve was inside you – one that promised to help anyone, fugitive, military, or regular shitty officeperson whatsitooya. Whatever man.

And yet, sigh sigh sigh, even at age twenty-three, you've never been off-planet yourself.   
_Woe is you._

And woe is, actually, in the repeating cycle of your life, no matter how secure it was. You could feel it sometimes.

When you got recruited was, in reality, just an entirely mundane morning for you. In order to repair the beacon on a Clawcraft _(def' one of the ships in your top ten - so pretty!)_ you were just about to get started rooting through some schematics on your holobox, when duty called. 

The duty actually being your empty stomach, rather than the First Order.    
And who were you but its loyal servant? 

Signature denim overalls and black crop on, you blindly headed to the fridge, specs atop your head. What you find... dissatisfies you, for lack of a better word. Jeez, can you really be bothered to cook something decent, though? Hunger and patience don't work well together, and as you root through your freezer that microwavable mac 'n' cheese looks increasingly tasty... Mm, fuck it, you'll nibble on some fruit later to make up for the bad breakfast. 

A microwave ding and seasoning later, and you're ready to get busy with those schematics. 

_Bon Appétit!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, first fic on ao3 and first time writing in many many years lmao
> 
> This is heavily inspired by [aisling_in_outer_space]'s "Starkiller Science" which is an a m a z i n g fic, no comparisons to it ever, and [HeartOfDreamer]'s "Running Towards The Stars" which is mostly? lighthearted? and a very lovely fic which i recc heavily!!
> 
> anyways, can you tell reader-chan is a greasemonkey and doesn't care? i want her to come across as a very deadpan, memey bean, who uh, also has no clear concept of professionalism and is prone to self cynicism. have fun with her!
> 
> \+ Big Yelling to [Forwardslashtab], [QueenOfJotunheim], [blairwaldorfs], and [Obi_Juan_Kablooie] who gave kudos and reviewed with their enthusiasm to read this even before this prelude was properly made I Got That Big Love Ty xoxoxo


End file.
